


I love you to the moon and back

by M1N_N13



Series: KPOP Little Space [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!Johnny, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1N_N13/pseuds/M1N_N13
Summary: It was all too much for Mark.





	I love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not know the layout of NCT's dorm. Don't crucify me if anything is wrong

It had been a long stressful comeback for him. Mark hadn't regressed in almost a month.  
After a particularly stressful schedule, Johnny could tell that something was off with his little boyfriend. 

Mark had been out all day, first it was dance practice, then some work came up at the studio and now he was stuck doing an interview. It had taken Mark a lot of encouragement to even pretend like everything was okay. There he sat, head fuzzy as he tried to focus. Absentmindedly, he began to bounce his leg up and down, tugging on the sleeve of the jacket his stylist forced him to wear. Of course, Johnny saw all of this, glancing in Mark's direction every two minutes, just to make sure nothing happened. Thankfully, the interview was a quick one and they were all done in a few minutes. As they left the studio, Mark clung to Johnny's side, hugging his arm as they walked back to the van. 

In the van, Mark leaned against Johnny, head on his shoulder. However, as they pulled up at the dorm, Mark shot off straight to his room, ignoring the concerned looks his hyungs gave him.  
"I'll go talk to him" Johnny added quietly, walking to find Mark

Mark flopped down onto the bed, burying himself under the covers. Tears streamed angrily down his face, loneliness and stress getting the best of him.  
He reluctantly brought his thumb to his mouth, soothingly sucking on it. 

Johnny sighs as he approached Mark's room, he could hear the familiar sound of Mark's quiet sniffles. Johnny knocked quietly as he let himself in. He sat softly next to Mark.  
Johnny carefully placed his hand on Mark's shivering form  
"Sweetie, can you come out for Appa? I can't help you if you're hiding"

Mark stilled at Johnny's calming voice but slowly peeled the blankets back, revealing his tear-streaked face.  
"Y-yes appa? Markie hewe" his voice shook with tears.

Mark crawled down the bed, his head now resting on Johnny's lap. Johnny looked down at his sweet little angel, Mark. He already knew what was going on.

"Not having a good day Angel?" Johnny kept his voice soft, trying to make him feel comfortable. Mark just nodded, curling further into himself, sniffling and still sucking on his thumb. 

"Wanna tell appa what's got Markie so upset?" Johnny lightly petted Mark's head, stroking his hair gently. A few silent minutes passed until Mark reluctantly sat up and crawled into Johnny's lap. He wrapped his arms wrapping around Johnny's neck, his face nuzzling into the crook of Johnny's neck.

"Jus too much," Mark's voice wobbled as he cried harder, his little body shook.  
"Ah, Baby~ It's okay" Johnny reassured, rubbing marks back. It took half an hour of Johnny holding Mark close to him to calm him. Johnny pulled back, wiping Marks slightly swollen face.  
"Its okay baby, we all need a break sometimes" 

Johnny carefully laid Mark on the bed as he got up to find Mark a more comfortable onesie.  
He searched Mark's wardrobe, knowing he'd find the lion onesie that Mark adored. Once he found it, he quickly changed Mark into a clean diaper and the new onesie. Mark, clearly more comfortable, made grabby hands towards Johnny  
"Uppies appa, me wan uppies!" Mark giggled. Johnny grinned as he placed Mark on his hip, walking into the living room. 

They were greeted by Jaehyun and Taeyong cuddling on the sofa, watching a film. Quietly, they snook up behind the sofa, the couple in front of them oblivious to their actions.

Mark, like the little lion he was dressed as, made the cutest and loudest roar he could manage. Both Taeyong and Jaehyun jumped in fright as they fell from the sofa, luckily the leader fell on Jaehyun instead of onto the coffee table. They lay there for a moment, trying to compose themselves. 

"Don't do that! You scared us" Taeyong scolded before realising what the cause of the sound was but it was too late, Mark was already tearing up. 

Johnny took a seat on the couch, Mark in his lap.  
"Ah, don't cry Sweetie, Appa's right here," Johnny hushed him, gently bouncing Mark on his lap.  
"W-wan paci" mark stuttered out, his ability to talk starting to suffer as he went deeper into his headspace. Johnny couldn't help but coo at him. 

"Sure Angel, here you go," Johnny placed the pacifier gently in Mark's mouth, the little sucking on it tiredly. 

Johnny let him suck on it as he turned on Netflix and scrolled through until he found some cartoons that he knew Mark liked. As they watched, Johnny noticed Mark struggling to stay awake. 

"Looks like its bedtime, huh? Jaehyun cooed from the opposite sofa  
"Probably best to take him in now"

As carefully as he could, Johnny hoisted Mark onto his hip and took him back into his room. They lay close to each other, Mark's head laying on Johnny's chest. As Mark lay there, enjoying the warmth Johnny provided, Johnny combed his fingers through Mark's hair, gently intertwining their fingers. Johnny kissed Mark's forehead as he pulled him even closer.

"night baby, I love you to the moon and back"


End file.
